The Person on the Other Side
by classy.faerie
Summary: This story is focused on B and his appearance before he looked L. Rated T for violence


This idea came to me when I was wondering what Beyond looked like before he started to copy L. Read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: don't own the characters...you know the drill

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sit in front of the mirror, looking at the person on the other side. I force myself to keep on looking because I find myself disgusted by myself.

_Red eyes…_

_Blonde hair…_

_Pale skin…_

I sit here for many hours, staring at my reflection. Ever since the day I was born my life was horrible. If the eyes were not enough, I had to be born like this. I get teased by everyday at school and insulted by my parents. Many people confuse me for someone who suffers from albinism.

Fix your hair…your skin is too pale…why are your eyes so red? That's all that my parent have to say to me. I just stand there and wish that I could change the way I look. I get up and walk down the hall to the kitchen. When I get this low, I stuff my face with jam to feel better. I crash into someone on my way into the kitchen. I look up and find myself staring at the most amazing thing I'veever seen. I look above his head and see that his name is L Lawliet.

"Hi L."

I give him my best smile. He look at me as if I had two heads.

"How do you know my name, _freak._"

I stand there shocked that he called me that.

"Did you here what I said? Wow. You're deaf and weird."

I walk around him and open the fridge to get my jam. I stare into the fridge and notice that I can't find my jar. It had my name on it. Nobody should have taken it.

"Looking for this?"

I turn to face him and notice that he's holding my jar in his hand. I mumble a thanks for finding it and reach to grab it. He snatches it back, away from my hands. To my surprise he opens up the jar and begins to eat it right in front of me. I turn away and try to ignore him.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see the name written on the jar."

He throws the jar in the trash and walks away from me laughing. I stand and stare at the trash can. I drag myself back to my room, trying to hold back anger and sadness. I sit in front of my mirror and stare at the person on the other side.

_Tear-stained face..._

_Runny nose..._

_Quivering bottom lip..._

Pathetic.

I remember how L looked. I am fascinated by how he looks and what he wears. He is a bully to me, but is respected by everyone else. When I ran into L again I made sure to take a quick picture. I ran before he could hit me.

Every night, when I sit in front of my mirror I look at his face.

_Black hair..._

_Wide dark eyes..._

_Wild hair..._

He is perfect in every way that I am flawed. One night, I decided that I'm going to doing something life changing. I sit in front of my mirror with a pair of gloves on. I take my blond hair and coat it with black dye. When I'm done I smile for the first time in my life when I see my hair.

Step one complete.

Next thing I do is put some gel in my hair and style it the same way that L does.

Step two done.

For the final step I put on some eyeliner and smudge it to make it look like I haven't slept in days. I pick up the picture and hold it next to my face. I nearly jump for joy when I see that I got it perfect. I stare at my reflection and notice that I look normal for once in my life. I wonder what will L say when he sees me?

When I get back to my room I am covered in bruises. When L first saw me he got angry. Before I could explain my new look he was already hitting me. The teachers had to pull him off of me. I sit in my room and cry for a little bit. After I cry for what seem like a lifetime, I notice that I'm not sad anymore. Instead I am angry. I think back and see the look of disgust that L gave me earlier. Something inside of me shifts.

**Chapter 2**

_**AN: Warning!!!!!! This part of the story gets a little random/ violent **__**:P**_

A smile grows on my face when I think of a way to get him back. I sneak into his room and watch him sleep for a little while. I cover his mouth and tell him not to say anything.

"I know that you're mad at me for copying your look. I'm sorry. Its just that you are like inspiration to me. Now for the matter at hand. I think that only one of us should look like this. I kind of like this look so…"

I remove my hand from his mouth, just to grab the knife that I got from the kitchen out. I dig the blade into his chest, cutting into his flesh. When ever he starts to make any noise I make sure to cover his face with a pillow.

When he stops moving, I look down at him. I drop the knife and wonder why did I do this. I run back to my room, rubbing my face with my blood-stained hands. I sit down on my bed and stare at the wall. I am confused and lost. What did I just do? My mind flashes back to a childhood memory.

'_Mr. and Mrs. Birthday your son has been diagnosed with a Multiple Personality Disorder or MPD . One side of him is normal and calm, but when he gets too emotional he becomes more dangerous and psychotic.'_

My head cocks to the side in confusion. A smile grows on my face when I look at my hands. I get up from my bed and walk to my mirror. I sit in front of the mirror, looking at the person on the other side.

_Bright red eyes..._

_Crazed smille..._

_Bloody skin..._

This person has blood and a smile on their face. I reach out and touch the cold glass. I smear the blood on the mirror with a wild look in my eyes. I look back into the mirror and notice my eyes are brighter. They seem like they are glowing red.

Fear and uncertainty washes over me.

I look down at my hands and get sick at the sight of blood. I look at the mirror and notice that my eyes are back to their original dull red. I get up and go to lie down on my bed. My skin crawls with the feel on blood on it. I get up and nearly run to the sink to wash my face. When my skin gets back to its original pale state I go back to bed. I drift to sleep and them the dream starts.

_Blood…_

_Crazed laughter…_

_Glowing red eyes…_

_L getting killed…_

_Wide smiles…_

I wake with the sheets sticking to my skin. I run out of my room and go into L's room. My stomach drops when I see L on the ground in a pool of blood.

My left eye starts to twitch.

My hand reaches into the blood to touch it. I look down at L with a knowing smirk on my face. Laughter bubbles in my thoart, aching to come out. I drop the knife in my hand and it falls into his blood. I raise the knife and put it into my mouth. My tounge runs over the cold metal surface licking all traces of blood off of it. The color of the blood reminds me of my jam. My eyes start to get brighter like they did last night. I accidentally cut my tongue on the blade. My eyes go back when the flavor of my blood mixes with his. I go back to my room before my knees buckle. Before I switch back I take the knife and carve a B into my arm.

The pleasure turns into pain when I fade away.

Where did I get this knife from?! I go into the bathroom and try to stop the bleeding. The pain is unbearable. What did I do? I try to remember, but I draw up a blank. I look up nervously at the mirror in my bathroom. I smile weakly at the person who looks back. So this is what normal looks like? I walk out of the bathroom and go and sit down in front of my mirror once again. I stare at my face and finally see perfection.

_Red eyes…_

_Black hair…_

_Pale skin…_

_Blood-stained hands..._

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

The story took a lot of time to type… What did you think? Review and tell me what you think. This story is a little random. It's like a crazy kind of random with twists and turns.

:P


End file.
